


Футболки

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, будни раздевалки Реала
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Так, Лука, простейшее дело — завтра придешь в том, что первое выпадет на тебя из шкафа…





	Футболки

— Правда или дело?

— Правда.

— С кем бы из Ла Лиги ты бы переспал?

— Гарет, иди в жопу, я не буду отвечать, скажу «ни с кем», вы обидитесь, назову кого-то — жизни не дадите.

— Тогда дело, ты знаешь правила.

— Да ладно, не мучьте его. Так, Лука, простейшее дело — завтра придешь в том, что первое выпадет на тебя из шкафа. Ребят, сходите кто-то с ним, чтобы без жульничества.

Свидетелем вызвался быть сам Бейл.

На следующий день мрачного Луку встретили гробовым молчанием и понимающими улыбочками. В самом сердце Королевского клуба сине-гранатовая футболка с четверкой на спине выглядела нахально, а сам Модрич — странно: как девушка, оставшаяся у парня на ночь и надевшая что-то из его шмоток, чтобы приготовить завтрак.

— И почему я не удивлён?.. — раздался голос Серхио.

Он стоял в дверях, собираясь приложиться к запотевшей жестяной банке газированного витаминного напитка, и выглядел необыкновенно саркастично.

— Ну, не выкидывать же их... — огрызнулся Лука, теребя край футболки. — Гарет, вот ты куда их деваешь?

— В фан-клуб отдаю, — без колебаний ответил Бейл.

— А я на аукционы благотворительности, если тебе интересно, — вставил Марсело.

— Серьёзно? — Видно было, что Луке такие решения даже в голову не приходили. — Серхио, а ты что с футболками делаешь?

— Это зависит от того, кому они принадлежали, — со всей серьёзностью заметил Серхио и приложил банку к губам.

— Если игрокам Барсы, то точно сжигает... — уверенно кивнул Гарет. — По крайней мере, если футболка принадлежит одному игроку... Я как-то сам видел Серхио с точно такой же, — он ткнул в Луку, — и ещё с канистрой бензина и зажигалкой на заднем дворе...

Рамос, не отрываясь от банки, метнул на Бейла испепеляющий взгляд, говорящий, что нападающими в этом помещении могут быть не только валлийцы.

— Ладно, неважно... — осёкся Гарет. — Может, он просто покурить выходил... 

— Атлетико наверняка топит в бассейне... — предположил Бензема.

— А хорватские бросает под копыта быков на корриде... — бросил Асенсио из угла раздевалки.

— Как вы могли подумать такое о нашем Серхио! — воскликнул Каземиро, прижав руки к груди. — Об этом добрейшем человеке!

Все разом посмотрели на капитана, который, прикончив напиток, со зловещим хрустом сжал банку одной рукой и, метко швырнув в урну, принялся за вторую.

— А с моими что делаешь? — с опаской спросил Лука, не смея давать волю воображению. — На аукцион или... того... под быков...

Серхио поперхнулся. 

Пока он пытался прочистить лёгкие, изъясняясь жестами, все смотрели на Модрича как на неразумное дитя.

— Что? — растерянно оглянулся на товарищей Лука. 

— Кто ж возьмёт на аукцион одежду с такими биологическими пятнами, которые хрен отстираешь? — снисходительно ответил Бензема.

— А на фиг стирать? — снова подал голос Асенсио из своего угла, зашнуровывая бутсу. — Цена нестираной вдвое повысится.

— Значит, быкам?.. — Лука чувствовал себя как муж-рогоносец, об измене половины которого знали все, кроме него самого.

Марсело закатил глаза и прижал руку ко лбу. 

— Чтобы бросить её на растерзание быкам, — терпеливо произнёс Гарет, — нужно вначале эту футболку из рук Серхио вырвать. Как думаешь, легко это будет?

Он бросил красноречивый взгляд на смятую жестяную банку в урне.

Лука, вконец запутавшись, переводил взгляд с одного реаловца на другого, пока его глаза не упёрлись в едва отдышавшего капитана.

— Так... — хрипло сказал Серхио. — Мне вот что интересно...

— Твои футболки у него в соседнем отделении, — с готовностью подсказал Гарет. — Аккуратно так сложены...

Серхио снова метнул в Бейла взгляд мощностью в тысячу вольт.

— Я так... На всякий случай... — Гарет изо всех сил закусил губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

— Тааак... — протянул Лука. В его глазах стало теплиться понимание. — А меня вот что интересует...

— Есть только один способ выяснить, — уверенно сказал Марсело.

— Какой? — спросил Лука, не сводя глаз с Серхио.

Все устремили свои взоры на капитана. Скулы Серхио стали покрываться румянцем.

— Правда или дело? — вкрадчиво спросил Гарет.


End file.
